


A Lost Testimony.

by Niklaus_the_fucker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Murder, im so tired, its just virgil talking to a pig, pigs i mean police, read the damn fic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niklaus_the_fucker/pseuds/Niklaus_the_fucker
Summary: uhhh no fucking clue my dude
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Lost Testimony.

A spoken testimony from Mx. Virgil Storm 1989 January 10th on the Beach Bar murders.  
“The year was 1988, December 22. I was a local reporter just lurking in a club I had heard about. If you were around at the time you might've heard of me or the club. My name is Virgil Storm and the club we were at was Lighting and Ice. On the night of the encounter, lights were shining and the disco ball was spinning even though most of the crowd had left and it was just a few couples, me and a few weirdos or so I thought. When I did another glance of the room to find anyone worth drawing, a hobby I picked up on my breaks from work. The couples would make me sad, the strangers looked dull and sad, like they just got off from their 9-5 and were hiding from their wives. Then I saw him, I immediately realized it was a guy I used to go to high school with, Roman Prince. He was around 6’4 and he was relatively muscular. At the time it seemed like his smile lit up the room, a charismatic prince in a room full of normals. Somehow he made me feel small like he was to be trusted and I was the crook. I'm told that's normal with serial killers though. Once he walked closer I got a better look at his details, He had light brown hair that almost looked like a dark blonde but I was sure it was brown at the time, it was in a messy but stylish mullet. He was wearing a pair of light acid-washed jeans with a white tank top and a denim jacket despite not looking the type to wear one even if they were and are relatively popular. Despite all of this and him seeming like a relatively charismatic and attractive man he had a huge scar going across his face that looked as if it had only recently scarred over, a fighter I assumed. He looked as if he was gonna walk towards me then a man sitting alone at the bar caught his eye and he saw my friend Patton Heart walking up to me so he approached the man who fit the discretion of the victim in the news. Logan Smith, his name was I believe. 6’1, long inky black hair, blue piercing eyes, very fancy type in a suit but still the kind of fellow you'd see lurking around in a place like that because of his could downward stare or the beaten up wedding ring he took off right as Roman approached and no one else here certainly wouldn't approach him but Roman did anyways, they talked for around 15 minutes and I started talking to Patton once his eyes were off of me. Roman and what I presume to be Logan left the bar at 8:50 pm and I never heard from either again. If you want to confirm I would say to talk to my good friend Patton Heart but as of December 31st, he’s been missing. Will that be all?”  
“Yes thank you Mx. Storm, if you remember anything else please call us immediately, have a nice day.”  
\--End of recording--


End file.
